Just An Airplane
by i-love-svu
Summary: Set during season two. Julie and Kirsten must travel to New York for a business meeting. The only problem? One of them hates flying. Complete.


**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

_It's just an airplane_.

The phrase played over and over again in her head, like a disc in a stereo system that had a scratch. Just an airplane, that was all. A massive contraption that is made of both metal and plastic, and carries thousands of pounds as it soars through the air. That wasn't terrifying in the least.

Julie Cooper could no longer feel her fingers. She had been gripping both of her armrests ever since finding her seat, thus leading to the lack of sensation in her digits. It was hardly the most important thing on her mind, but she had become aware of it within the past few seconds. Her perfectly manicured French tips were threatening to break, to lose the French part of their name and just become regular tips. For a woman who was very image-orientated, her fingernails were not a concern at the moment.

She was dreading the moment that the plane would leave the ground. Flying had never been Julie's favorite mode of transportation. She preferred to be on the ground, either in a car or even a train. But an airplane? No. She hated flying with a passion that was normally reserved for gossiping about the Newpsies. This time, however much Julie detested it, she had to take a flight to her destination.

Some sort of convention was taking place in New York, one that Caleb had been scheduled to attend. At the last minute, he had become terribly ill and was not able to make the meeting. Someone had to go, and unfortunately, Julie had been in his line of eyesight as he made the decision. Closing her eyes, Julie made a mental note to talk to her husband about sending her on trips, especially those that involved airplanes.

"…Julie?" A voice inquired from the seat next to her.

Turning her head just slightly to the right, Julie's green eyes remained tightly shut. "Yes?" She replied, a soft sight escaping her lips along with the words.

"Are you okay?"

_Deep breath_. "Fine."

It could not have been further from the truth. The engines were not even whirring, and yet, Julie was nearing a breakdown. Flying caused all sorts of anxiety for her, most that she could not even begin to explain.

"Should I get someone?"

"Kirsten, I said I'm fine."

Also along for the trip was Kirsten Cohen, Julie's closest friend and coworker. At first, Caleb was going to send Julie on her own, and the auburn haired woman had been okay with that decision. But when Kirsten found out, she had wanted to tag along, and Julie was in no position to object. Telling her husband's daughter, her step-daughter, that she could not go to New York? It was a bad move and Julie knew that, which was exactly why she had kept her mouth shut.

"You don't look fine," Kirsten protested. The blond turned in her seat to face Julie, studying her fully now. It was all Julie could do not to roll her eyes. She knew that Kirsten meant well, but the two hardly got along. The slightly younger woman had a hard time believing that Kirsten's concern was genuine, although she should not have doubted it at all. Kirsten was the most kind person in Newport and had Julie not been experiencing a panic attack, she may have realized that.

Gripping the armrests a little tighter, Julie exhaled sharply. She was about to retort with some sort of smartass comment, but was interrupted by a booming voice over the intercom. The captain, she assumed, and followed his instructions exactly. Once he was finished, Julie opened her eyes and looked at Kirsten. "I may not look fine, but I am."

Before very much longer, takeoff had begun, and Julie was a nervous wreck. The flight attendant had already offered to give her something to calm her nerves, and Julie had politely refused. Whatever they were offering, it would be something to make her drowsy and when the auburn woman was sleepy, she was often quite a handful. It did not seem like an appropriate choice, given her history with any sort of sleeping medications.

As the plane began to move slowly down the runway, Julie gasped softly. She could not help it, flying was just a scary experience for her. No matter how many times she boarded a plane, it always managed to freak her out in one way or another.

"Julie—"

"Kirsten, no," Julie answered the question before it has been voiced. She did not need anything, despite Kirsten's assumptions.

The front wheels of the aircraft pulled away from the ground, effectively raising the airplane into midair. Unconsciously, Julie released her grip upon the armrest and instead grabbed Kirsten's unsuspecting hand. The blond, always calm and collected no matter the situation, simply looking down at their entwined fingers for a moment before resting her head against her seat. Although Julie was squeezing her friend's hand as if it were a life preserver, Kirsten did not complain. She was not the kind of person to make fun of another for something that obviously scared them.

"Doing okay?" Kirsten questioned nonchalantly, giving Julie a sideways grin.

"Great," Julie responded through gritted teeth.

Her sympathy reaching a new level for Julie, Kirsten squeezed the auburn haired woman's hand tightly. She did not relinquish her hold until the plane had leveled off, until she was certain that Julie was going to be okay.

Sighing deeply, Julie mirrored Kirsten by putting her head back against her seat. She took several calming breaths to help her pulse return to normal. "Before you ask, I'm still okay," She said softly, smiling at Kirsten without looking at her.

"I'm glad," Kirsten answered truthfully. She tilted her head toward Julie, looking at her friend with discreet worry in her sparkling blue eyes. Much to her surprise, Julie did look a little better; the color had returned to her cheeks and although she was still relaxed against her seat, she did not look nearly as panicked. With a grin, the blond copied Julie with the same comfortable position. Kirsten did not bother to mention that Julie was still clinging to her hand.


End file.
